Beetasticles
by BleachCocktails4Life
Summary: An abstract piece of art depicting a bee's struggle in life, and the conclusions he comes to regarding love, family, and existence. Based on Beetastic, an ios game (top game, reccomend)


The Bee Movie 2

Chapter 1: cocks for lunch

Bee movie in the back. Kids in the front. My house is always a mess, especially when the tilt controls are broken.  
"Where the fuck are my goddamn graphics you undersized midgets? Halloween's coming, and if the designs aren't here by tomorrow it wont bee the only thing doing that" I shouted, infuriated at my young slaves. Whinge whinge whine, that's all these kids do. "Meester my bum is too stretched, meester i cant draw when I'm giving handjobs.", they're such a pain. Let me tell you, child sex slaves are hard work, especially when you to to make them do just that.

I set my slaves to work and put my red wine glass down. Suddenly, a shining light beemed through the window. He was the hottest wasp I had ever seen! My trousers were as moist as they could ever bee, and my Mexican jumping beens were hopping in their sack. Oh, if only I was a young, supple wasp. Curse my old, bee body, with it's wasp-like but not wasp features. Suddenly, I heard a slapping at the door. My three stingers tingled in excitement. It sounded exactly like saggy nuts on hard wood! I opened the door, as stiff as the wood in my trousers.  
"G'hey im a deliberry man ur dildo is here tbh" a half dressed homeless man in gaudy, dirty clothes slobbered out, dropping my dildo and some anal beeds in the process.  
"I'm TERRIBLY sorry to say, sir, but this has already been USED" I said, scathingly, displeased at him. Who does this PEASANT think he is, ruining my view of a fine wasp. "And I'll have you know that I don't want any disgusting bee like you on my doorstep. Your kind makes me sick, inferior scum. Take your filthy dildo and get out of here beefore I call in my was friends. Your kind is better suited to making honey for them, anyway."  
"oi screw u u flabby peice of sht ur a bee anyway, u cant fool me or anyone else thinkg ur a wasp by dresing fancy. ive fuked the queen like 30 timse tbh nd ur a homo. kill urself fgt" was his response, as he spat on my face and walked away. I pulled out my gun and shot him on the spot. who does he think he is. WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? It seems shooting him was a bad decision, as a swarm of bees came out of nowhere and took me down, bending my large, throbbing penis, and incapacitating me. it all went black.

Now let me tell you, writing in third person is FAR easier than in first, and the writer will do just that from now on. This is one of my, the wasp's thoughts by the way. ok. The slaver woke up in a dark room, with half his memories missing, and a label on his chest. 'Fabio', it said, and he decided it was his name. He looked around, at the bleak walls, and hard iron door. "just as hard my gigantic monster wasp cock", Fabio thought, stroking his large package. "Wait, I'm no wasp, I'm just a wasplike bee" Fabio though again beecause im too lazy to look up any synonyms for though, shocked at what he just realised. Suddenly, an idea came to him, "just like i come to bee porn every night", if he put his penis through the wall, he could escape! Fabio got to it quickly, and came as soon as the tough, concrete wall broke down from the sheer strength of his hip thrusts. The expression on his face, was not happiness at his freedom, but rather disgust. The sight that came to greet him was a colony of bees. Filthy, disgusting bees. Retching at the sight of it, Fabio immediately smacked the nearest bee with his still-stiff penis, killing him immediately. Again, the bees swarmed on him, but he was ready this time, somehow forgetting that he lost his memory and therefore remembering the last time. He stuck his rod into the nearest bee, moaning, and pierced him from head to toe. "See these three stingers on my supple arse? You know what I am? I'm three bees in one, with triple the intelligence, power, penis length, and tenacity. You mess with me, you mess with three, baby." Fabio screamed at the top of his voice, causing his attackers to reel back in fear. Suddenly, another flashback. A bright lab, a swarm of bees over him in white coats. Two bees next to him. Searing, blinding, mind-numbing pain. A tingling penis. Fabio remembered it all; his memory came back completely.

Chapter 2: The birds and the bees

Fabio's memories came streaming back to him, and with them came an anger. His hatred towards bees was no longer that of a simple racism, but it was akin to what hitler felt towards biscuits that fell off when you dipped them in a beverage. An absolute desire to destroy everything around. And that is precisely what he, did, committing all kinds of atrocities. Not a single anus remained un-penetrated, and not a single flower remained un-pollinated. That simply wasn't enough though, Fabio wanted more. He gathered all three of his fathers, and locked them up in stocks. One by one, he raped each of them, taking great pleasure in tearing each one of them rectally, and leaving all of them as a bloody puddle. Yet, this was still not enough. There was one more target he had, after destroying almost every bee on the planet; the queen. He flew right in to the royal chamber, and faced the queen.

"There hasn't been any dialogue in ages, so I'm putting something here", the queen said, condescendingly. "No, you see, you are the one who is to bee going to bee gone!" Fabio shouted, with the anger of the world inside of him. Shock hit him. What was that radiant beehind he saw in front of him? The wasp he saw when he was still owning child slaves walked into the room. Fabio came immediately, drenching the entire room in his bee-juice. "G'day mate how ya garn me name is dave-o im a tradie wasp", dave-o the radiant wasp said. Fabio heard none of it, and walked up to dave-o and immediately inserted his penis inside of him. "Bloddy hell mate crikey that's a long schlong" dave-o yelled out. Now, there's meant to bee some intense, highly descriptive gay sex in here, but the thing is, im far too lazy to write it, not to mention the fact that I don't want to, so you'll bee making do with what I write. okay? good.

Chapter 3: intense gay secks

Fabio's hard-as-a-diamond penis pierced dave-o's supple anus, leaving both of them screaming in pleasure. The pre-cum was flowing like an ocean; it was like no sex they had ever had beefore. "Bbbbbbloooody hell maaaate, this roite here's a good root we're havin" dave-o, heaving with pleasure, yelled out at the top of his voice. The queen, disturbed by the atrocities committed in front of her tried to sneak away, but at that moment, daVe-o came. His semen spurted out at such a high pressure that it blew a hole right through the queen. "Just like I'll blow you," Fabio whispered to dave-o, beefore kneeling over and licking dave-o's cum soaked dick. It was the highest form of heaven dave-o had ever experienced. Having a bee on his dick was like second nature to him, but this was something else. Fabio swallowed all the cum. All of a sudden, Fabio bent over, ripped off his penis, and shoved it in his own arse. "Dave-o, it seems I don't need you anymore. I can use my own dick, so you are dismissed." Fabio commanded, while thrusting his own penis in and out of his arse using his three stingers. "Fuaaaaaaark m8, at least let me pull meself off to this for a min"  
"NO. LEAVE, PEASANT" Fabio commanded, with the authority of the world beehind him. "Fuck off, cunt", dave-o whispered, and Fabio suddenly impaled him with his dismembered member. "Shet. WaT have i don" fabio muttered, having just killed the love of his life. The writer is getting tired now so the story will end. Fanio, shattered, shaT himself. The pleasure of it shook him, making him cum until he was sucked inside out by his penis, in shame at at he had done. "Just like ur mum sucked me off last night..." were his last words, as his triple heart stopped.

ChPter 3: the pretentious bit The world having ended, one person remained. That person was nameless, but everything. That person knew. They knew that nothing was waiting for them, the purpose of life was to die. They knew that they were god, but so was everything else. Nobody else beeing there, they could do as they wished, but they did not. The illusion of life, of superiority, of hierarchies, it was gone. They were free, but had no meaning. With no boundaries came nothing to aspire to, nothing to beet. Their conclusion? That god was dead. That had died a while ago. That nobody had realised, as he had never existed to beegin with. That a new god had risen; a god over nothing. That emptiness was all that remained.

That it was all for nothing.


End file.
